


untitled Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries podfic

by KD reads (KDHeart), Readbyanalise010



Series: The Micro-Battle of Epic Proportions II [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, micro-podfic, text with audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 words, 16 seconds<br/>2. analise010's fic for me (which goes with the one I wrote for her)</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries podfic

**Author's Note:**

> "Excellent work, Dot." Phryne traced her fingers down Hugh's chest. She always loved teaching.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/micro2016/micro2.mp3) | **Size:** Duration:00:00:16

  
---|---


End file.
